


It's Only Nature

by pinnipednorth



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: Nate and Elena share a moment during one of their daughter's feedings.





	It's Only Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Fictober 2018 - "Take what you need"

Elena awoke to the sound of her bedroom door creaking open.

“Hey!” Her husband whispered energetically. She rolled to check the alarm clock for the time - 3:18 in the morning.

“Take what you need and get out.” She flopped back onto the mattress and buried her face in the array of pillows.

“That’s exactly the problem,” he entered the room and shut the door behind him. “I don’t have -“ he gestured to her chest. “Those.” He walked towards their bed with their daughter cradled in his arms.

Elena groaned and rolled over, reaching across to switch on the lamp on her nightstand. “What, breasts?”

Nate grimaced. “Yeah, but just don’t… call them that.”

“That’s what they’re called.” She took Cassie from his arms and undid her tank top. “Hence _breastfeeding_.” Nate scowled again. Elena turned towards him. “Well, what would you call it?”

He suddenly became bashful. “I don’t know, nursing, I guess?”

“Aww,” she playfully nudged his shoulder with hers. “You’re a wuss.”

“I am not.” He stood to fold the clean laundry at the foot of the bed. With two full-time jobs with a newborn on top of neither of them being particularly picky about where their belongings were, the house had become somewhat of a mess.

“You know,” Elena stroked her daughter’s cheek with her index finger. “Only insecure men have issues with breastfeeding.”

He wrinkled his nose at the term. “I am not insecure,” he put the pile of shirts in the second drawer. “It’s natural and I know it’s exhausting, you’re getting up at the ass-crack of dawn to feed her and I am very appreciative.”

His exhausted wife looked up to give him a small smile.

“And I’m really appreciative of what it’s done to your figure.”

“Nate!” She launched one of the pillows at him.

“Come on! I’m only messing with ya!” He picked the pillow up from the floor and tossed it back into its rightful location. He crawled back onto the bed next to her and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

“So you’re a fan of breastfeeding?”

  
“ _Nursing!_ ”


End file.
